1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of motors or power devices and more particularly such a device which is powered simply by a spring. The field of the invention is concerned primarily with simplified driving devices to be used in toys, but is not necessarily limited in that respect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of motors and driving devices are, of course, known in the prior art. In the field of toys spring motors and electric motors are well known as driving devices. What has not been available in the prior art, particularly for utilization in toys has been a simplified driving device, in which the power can be supplied by an ordinary coil spring. More particularly, what has not been available has been such a device so constructed that the power and energy in the spring can be released at a slow steady state simulating a power source of relatively great power such as might be employed in heavy equipment or otherwise. The herein invention fills this need that exists in the prior art, a preferred exemplary form of the invention being described in detail hereinafter.